


Bound in Blue

by Chazzam



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzam/pseuds/Chazzam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic began as a one-shot to fulfill this rather straightforward anonymous prompt on tumblr: <b>Could you write some sub!blaine? It doesn’t have to be smutty if you don’t want it to be.</b></p>
<p>The story has since taken on a life of its own. And smutty? Yeah, I want it to be. The “chapters” are really kind of sequential but self-contained vignettes, the first couple are super-short, and the fic doesn't quite flow the same way that a multi-chapter fic normally would. But I decided to post it as one WIP fic rather than a series anyway, as it really is one progressive story.</p>
<p>This fic takes place in a D/s AU world, in which nearly everyone is a Dom, sub or switch, and the culture is organized accordingly. Expect lots of blushing baby kinksters!Klaine, with a dash of angst, lots of fluff, and lots of awkward first-time fumbling. Also various background pairings, most of them either canon or canon-inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING, PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> This is a D/s story, and it WILL involve kinks. I'm not going to spell them all out ahead of time and ruin the story, nor will I be giving chapter-by-chapter warnings, but I want everyone reading to feel happy and safe. So if you have any triggers or major squicks, I ask that you please, please, PLEASE send me a message on tumblr (chazzam.tumblr.com) and I'll be happy to let you know what you can and cannot expect. If I don't write you back, please assume that tumblr is being a butt (it likes to lose messages) and write again.
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the story! :)

“I said  _kneel,_ you stupid bitch.”

Blaine swallowed hard, fought to control his body, to keep his shaking knees from giving out completely. Every submissive instinct he had was screaming at him to obey, but he couldn’t. Sebastian was holding out a collar, and if Blaine knelt for him there wasn’t a judge alive that wouldn’t see that as an act of consent.

“Leave me alone,” Blaine whispered, forcing his head up, wincing as his eyes met Sebastian’s.

Sebastian’s lip curled into a vicious smile. “Oh, I’m  _really_ going to enjoy you,” he whispered back, stepping closer and reaching out to grab Blaine.

Blaine knew he shouldn’t have gone out by himself during Claiming season. He knew he should have waited for Cooper to get home, but his submissive instincts were on  _fire_ and he had just needed to get some fresh air, he had been so sure his neighborhood was  _safe…_

Blaine backed away, looking around frantically for some means of escape. A small crowd was gathering on the corner, watching the boys’ interaction. But no one was there to help Blaine. If anything, they would probably be more inclined to help Sebastian.

“Please…” Blaine couldn’t help but whimper. Sebastian’s eyes flashed with hunger.

“Kneel,” he repeated, his voice sharp. Blaine dug his fingernails into his palms until he felt the skin break, knowing he couldn’t last much longer, knowing that it was only a matter of time before…

“I believe he asked you to leave him alone,” a voice rang out, high and clear but thrumming with so much power Blaine almost gasped.

And when he saw who the voice belonged to, he  _did_ gasp.

The boy was gorgeous, tall and lean like Sebastian but with softer features and kind eyes. Kindness that shone through even as the boy glared at Sebastian like he was something he’d found stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

“Fun,” Sebastian said, lip curling and eyes sparkling with amusement as the boy broke free from the crowd and approached him. “Now, are you a girl or a boy, because I really can’t--”

“You don’t have to obey him,” the boy interrupted firmly, looking straight at Blaine. “You don’t need to do anything he tells you to do. He is not your Dom and he has no right.”

Blaine let out a dry sob at the sheer relief he felt at no longer fighting to resist. He felt his shoulders loosen, his fists unclench.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Sebastian shrieked. “I don’t have the right? I’d like to know exactly what gives  _you_ the right to-”

“Tell me your name,” the boy demanded, the intensity of his eyes pinning Blaine in place. The boy radiated a Dominance unlike any Blaine had ever experienced before. Obeying him made Blaine feel…warm. Safe.  _Home._

“Blaine,” he replied, lowering his eyes deferentially.

“Blaine.” Hearing the boy repeat his name made Blaine want to drop to his knees without a second’s thought. Blaine casually glanced at the boy’s wrist. There was no key there. He felt his heart speed up.

“My name is Kurt,” the boy said. “It’s very nice to meet you Blaine. You are unclaimed?”

“Yes,” Blaine whispered, unable to look away from Kurt’s bare wrist.

“Not for long,” Sebastian growled, grabbing Kurt by the shoulder.

Kurt whirled around to face Sebastian. “Blaine, go sit on that bench while I handle this,” Kurt said.

Warmth rushed over Blaine as he scrambled to obey, his body sinking to the bench and relaxing completely. Kurt was going to take care of him. Kurt was going to take care of  _everything._

Blaine watched as the two Doms exchanged heated words, not entirely able to make out what they were saying, but definitely hearing his own name more than once. The little crowd on the sidewalk had grown, but Blaine didn’t even feel the weight of their eyes on him anymore. All he felt was Kurt’s sweet Dominance. It was incredible.

The boys did not come to blows, much to Blaine’s surprise. And when Kurt pulled out his cell phone, Sebastian threw his hands up. “Fine! He’s pretty but he’s not worth  _that_ much trouble. Although I’ll have you know, my father is a State’s Attorney, and-”

“Impressive. Mine is a congressman. One that has a very  _thorough_ understanding of sub rights laws, as I’m sure your father-”

“I said  _fine,”_ Sebastian snarled again. “Have fun breaking that one in. Don’t be surprised when those blowjob lips of his do more talking back than sucking cock.” And with one last lingering gaze at Blaine, Sebastian turned on his heel and strode away.

Kurt approached Blaine on the bench. Blaine stared up at him, refusing to beg openly but hoping that Kurt could read the desperation in his eyes.

“Do you – do you need someone to walk you home, Blaine?”

Blaine couldn’t hide his disappointment. He bit his lip and looked at the ground. Of  _course_ someone like Kurt wouldn’t want someone like him. Kurt was probably looking for a  _real_ sub. One that would never refuse a Dom during mating season.

“Blaine, look at me.” Blaine looked up, swallowing hard when he met Kurt’s eyes. Blaine gasped when he saw the deep blue leather band Kurt had pulled out of his pocket.

“Blaine, I…I want to. But you don’t even know me. You deserve to know what you’re getting into.”

“I don’t care,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. “Blaine…”

“I…don’t you feel it?” Blaine asked nervously, terrified of Kurt’s answer. “Don’t you-”

“Of course I feel it. I’ve never felt anything like this for  _anyone_ before. But I – I just want you to be sure, Blaine.”

Blaine sank to his knees, looking up at Kurt through his lashes. “I’m sure.”

“Holy shit,” Kurt hissed, apparently overcome by the sight of Blaine kneeling before him. “God, I just – Blaine. Will you accept my collar, the Dominance it represents, the control it offers me and the security it offers you?”

“Yes.” Blaine lowered his head, allowing Kurt to fasten the collar. It fit like a glove. And when Kurt reached a hand down to help Blaine to his feet, Blaine saw that there was now a key at his wrist, attached to a simple leather cuff in a deep blue that matched Blaine’s collar. Blaine’s heart surged at the sight.

“There you are,” Kurt breathed, still staring at Blaine. “I’ve been looking for you forever.”

Blaine sighed contentedly as Kurt kissed him, and he’d never felt more safe or happy or unburdened in his entire life.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” he whispered in return, before allowing Kurt to claim his lips once again.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip back to Blaine’s house – well, Blaine’s  _parents’_ house, not his anymore – passed in a blur. And while Ted and Leticia Anderson were initially quite shocked that Blaine had left the house on his own, they were too excited to learn that such a kind, intelligent and well-mannered Dom had claimed their son to actually scold Blaine. There were tears and hugs, and Blaine’s mother took Kurt to pack a bag for Blaine while Blaine’s father made tea for Blaine and himself and spoke soothingly of what Blaine should expect on his first night with his new Dom.

“It’s easy to forget that it’s all new to them too, Blaine,” his father told him, sitting at the dining room table and stirring honey into his tea. “He’ll  _want_ to know your limits and understand your boundaries. Giving that to him  _is_ an act of service. Letting him take care of you is the most important gift you can give him.”

Blaine nodded, doing his best to take it all in. He was sure his mother was having a Dom Talk with Kurt, and the thought made him fidgety. The claim was still brand-new, still easily nullified if either boy changed his mind. Blaine’s mother could be a bit intense even for a Dom, and Blaine hoped she wasn’t scaring Kurt off.

Well, it could be worse. At least Leticia wasn’t as bad as--

“I rushed over as soon as I heard!”

“Cooper,” Blaine groaned, thumping his head down onto the table in front of him and sloshing his tea.

“I told you this was gonna be your season, squirt!” Cooper crowed, pulling out a chair and straddling it backward to face Blaine. “Where is he? I want to meet the man who’s going to finally make a proper sub out of you.”

Blaine glared at him. “Don’t call me squirt.”

Cooper frowned. “See that? Right there? That is  _exactly_  what I’m talking about. The way you talk back to mom and I--”

“Cooper,” Ted said softly but pointedly, causing Cooper to huff and roll his eyes.

“I guess we can see where he gets it from,” Cooper muttered.

“Don’t make me take this to your mother,” Ted warned mildly. Cooper’s mouth snapped closed at that.

“Blaine,” Ted continued, glancing at Cooper out of the corner of his eye. “It is  _always_ appropriate to talk back to Doms if you are doing so to assert your boundaries. Any Dom who is truly ready to enter a claim knows that.”

Cooper narrowed his eyes. At twenty-seven, he was still without a permanent sub, and he had never shown any desire to change that. But the implication that he was single because he wasn’t  _ready -_

Blaine snorted a laugh. “Dad, you got one son into a claim today.  Don’t goad Cooper into claiming some poor woman just to prove a  _point.”_

Ted smirked and shrugged, and Cooper narrowed his eyes even further. “You two are the worst subs _ever,”_ he grumbled, but failed to hide his own small smile before ruffling Blaine’s hair.

“Of  _course_ it isn’t any trouble, Leticia,” Blaine heard coming from down the hall. He couldn’t help the way his body physically turned toward the sound of Kurt’s voice, the way he pushed out from the table and sank to his knees the instant his new Dom stepped into the room.

“Are you sure?” Blaine’s mother asked, pausing to smile down at her kneeling son before turning back to Kurt. “I wouldn’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage.”

Her voice had the same honeyed forcefulness it always had, the same ‘ _oh, but only if it’s no trouble’_  manner of getting exactly what she wanted, even from other Doms, but Kurt--

“Of course not,” Kurt murmured, eyes locked on Blaine. “We’re family now. And anyway, it’s the least I can do to thank you for raising such a wonderful son.”

Blaine blushed down at his clasped hands. He still wasn’t used to the unique power in Kurt’s voice, control like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Kurt’s particular brand of dominance was strong like Leticia’s – maybe even stronger, but it was also so soft. So  _subtle_. So natural it was like he didn’t even need to  _show_ it when it wasn’t necessary. And Blaine didn’t doubt, even for a second, that that Kurt was perfectly happy to do whatever it was that Leticia was roping him into.  That if Kurt  _didn’t_ want to do it, he would simply say so and refuse to be manipulated away from his conviction. Blaine couldn’t believe his luck that  _this_ gentle and powerful boy was going to be taking care of him; it was simply too much to process in a single day.

“Well, I can’t tell you how happy we are that you’ve chosen Blaine. As we discussed, he can be a bit…willful, and it’s important that he has a Dom that allows him to be himself,” Leticia responded, smiling and walking over to place a gentle hand on her husband’s shoulder where he sat.

“I’d never want to change Blaine,” Kurt said softly. Blaine shivered at the way he could  _feel_ Kurt’s eyes on the back of his neck. He willed himself not to start getting hard. Not in front of his  _family,_ god– “And I really admire the strength it takes to be a sub with a backbone in this world. I can’t even imagine. Blaine, sweetie, stand up for me, please.”

Blaine stood, accepting an outstretched hand from Kurt with a flutter in his chest.

“Good boy,” Kurt whispered into the shell of his ear, and Blaine’s knees shook.

Kurt introduced himself to Cooper, and Cooper flirted until he made Kurt blush, just to see the scowl on Blaine’s face.  He then proceeded to offer Kurt such ridiculous “Dom tips” for “handling” his little brother that Blaine couldn’t help but crack a smile. Blaine accepted the large duffel bag that Kurt and his mother had packed for him, and he and Kurt made plans to return in a few days’ time to gather up more of Blaine’s belongings, and allow Leticia to show Kurt the clothing she needed altered. 

Blaine’s heart swelled at the fond way his mother looked at Kurt; at the trust the Dom who’d looked after him all his life seemed to place in the Dom who would look after him for the rest of it.

There were tears all around once again as Blaine hugged his family goodbye. However close his new home with Kurt may be, the first chapter of his life had come to an abrupt and absolute halt. Everything was different now. Absolutely  _everything._ Blaine would be living in a new house, sleeping in a new bed, seeing new people around the breakfast table and on his evening jogs. That is, if Kurt even permitted evening jogs.  And as a claimed sub, he’d be going to a different school.

He would be tasked with new responsibilities and expectations, and the reality of it was overwhelming.  He wasn’t just somebody’s son anymore.  Now he was somebody’s  _sub._

That is, if Kurt definitely wanted him. As sure as Blaine felt, as sure as he  _hoped_ Kurt felt too, they hadn’t finalized the claim yet (and Blaine’s heart pounded when he thought about what  _finalizing_ would entail). And then they would still have to go to City Hall and fill out paperwork on Monday…unless that was too soon and Kurt needed longer to assess whether or not Blaine was good enough for him. Blaine had heard of Doms taking  _months_ before deciding on a claim before.

Blaine’s breath hitched at the thought. Because even with a loving family that would take Blaine back with open arms, Kurt changing his mind about him was nothing short of  _horrible._

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand gently where they were clasped over the center console of Kurt’s navigator, startling Blaine slightly.  Kurt’s eyes were on the road, but when he did manage a glance at Blaine it was with a soft, easy smile, eyes warm and bright, causing Blaine to exhale richly, his body sagging with relief as he returned the smile. Because there was no doubt in Kurt’s eyes. There was nothing in Kurt’s eyes at all but pride and excitement and fondness and possibly even a hint of possessive desire.

“Are you ready to meet your new family, lovely boy?” Kurt asked.

“Yes,” Blaine said quickly, still smiling, and his voice only shook a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was in over his head.

God, he just--the way Blaine  _looked_  at him. Like Kurt knew what he was doing. Like he was a  _real Dom._ Like Blaine would do absolutely anything Kurt asked of him without a second’s hesitation.

It was both exhilarating and terrifying and Kurt had no idea at all which emotion was going to win the upper hand. All he knew was that he needed to talk to his father as soon as humanly possible, even though he would essentially have to open with: “ _Sorry I was gone so long, I stopped and claimed a sub. Oh, and I forgot the milk.”_

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath as he pulled into his driveway. Blaine’s breath hitched and Kurt felt it, almost physically, in his own chest. He looked over at Blaine and felt his nerves melt away, felt nothing but the need to take care of the beautiful boy beside him.

“I just forgot to pick something up at the store,” Kurt explained with a smile, tracing a fingertip along the apple of Blaine’s cheek and down to his jaw. “Nothing major. I’m so excited to introduce you to my family.”

That much was true; Blaine was absolutely  _perfect,_ and Kurt couldn’t wait to show him off.

Blaine offered him a tentative smile, sweet and full of nerves.

“Okay,” Blaine whispered, eyes on Kurt as he climbed out of the car and circled around to open Blaine’s door as well.

Blaine clasped Kurt’s hand tightly as they made their way up the path to the front door, and they barely had a second to catch their breath once inside before Burt’s voice came booming down the hall.

“That you, Kurt?”

“Y-yes, Dad, I…um…I’ll be right with you!”

“Should…I wait here?” Blaine asked nervously, looking to Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath to center himself before turning to look at Blaine.

And when he did, he realized he hadn’t needed that breath after all. Because looking into Blaine’s eyes and seeing the fear there made something settle in him. His job was to make that look of fear go away. Nothing more and nothing less.

Kurt gently worked his hand free from Blaine’s and turned to face his boy, cupping Blaine’s face in his hands and giving him a quick peck on the lips. He stroked his thumbs over Blaine’s cheeks and held his eyes, making his voice as calm, gentle and authoritative as possible.

“No, lovely, I want you to come with me. You will be meeting my father and stepmother tonight. My stepbrother lives with his Dom in Indiana, so you probably won’t meet him for at least a month or two. I know my father’s voice made you nervous just now, and he is the kind of Dom that can intimidate people at first. But Blaine, I need you to believe me that he is very sweet and kind, and that you are safe with him. Will you trust me on that?”

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded his head almost imperceptibly, his eyes enormous liquid pools. “Yes,” Blaine whispered. “Yes, Kurt.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead. “Good boy.”

* * *

 Burt’s day had been entirely unremarkable so far.  Entirely pleasant, but nothing out of the ordinary.  He and Carole were wiling away another Saturday afternoon together at the kitchen table, reading separately and sharing a pot of tea and occasional warm smiles and small touches.  Burt had never been much of a tea drinker before he met Carole, but now he associated it with the scent and comfort of being with his sub, and had grown to love it as surely as he loved Carole herself.

When Kurt arrived, Burt smiled to himself.  This was one of his favorite weekend rituals; sitting with Carole at the table while Kurt filled the kitchen with delicious smells and vivid conversation, making them laugh uproariously at his witty commentary as Burt read him snippets from the newspaper.

But…something seemed just a bit off today.  Kurt didn’t announce himself when he walked in the door, which was unusual in itself, but when Burt had called to him he’d sounded downright  _flustered._ Burt furrowed his brow but didn’t get up just yet, only looking up from his newspaper when Kurt stepped into the kitchen.  He had a large duffel bag slung across one arm, and a neatly dressed young sub tucked under the other.  The boy was wearing a familiar blue collar, its matching cuff and key securely around Kurt’s left wrist.

There was a long, pregnant moment of silence.  Burt opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, allowing his mind a moment to adjust to what he was seeing.  He glanced over at Carole, who blinked once, and then bit her lip and beamed at the two boys.

It certainly didn’t take a rocket scientist to deduce what had happened; the sub’s eyes were cast nervously to the floor, and regardless of how nervous Kurt’s eyes were as well, everything in Kurt’s stance said  _mine._

“I forgot the milk,” Kurt blurted.

“I…uh…can see that,” Burt replied, a warm, strange ache creeping tendril-by-tendril into his heart at the sight of Kurt standing before him like this, the very picture of a calm, confident, gentle and Dominant man. “You gonna introduce us, son?”

Kurt’s arm tightened around the boy. “Of course.”

Burt couldn’t help his small smile at Kurt’s tone, possessive and authoritative around the edges.  Burt certainly hadn’t expected Kurt to bring home a sub for at least a couple more years, but it  _was_ claiming season, after all, and Burt remembered what it felt like to be a 17-year-old Dom during the time of year when his Dominant instincts were strongest. And there was no denying how naturally Kurt was taking to his new role already.

“Dad, Carole, this is Blaine.  We established a preliminary claim this afternoon. Blaine, this is my father, Burt, and my stepmother, Carole.”

“Nice to meet you, Blaine,” Burt said, getting to his feet and holding his hand out for Blaine to take.  He kept his voice as calm and warm as possible; the fear in the boy’s eyes was palpable, and it made Burt’s own Dominant instincts stir with the need to make him feel safe.

“You as well, Sir,” Blaine replied politely, returning Burt’s gesture with a surprisingly firm handshake.

“Oh, honey, welcome to the family,” Carole added, all but leaping out of her chair to pull Blaine out of Kurt’s arms and into her own. “It will be  _so_ lovely to have another sub around here, even if the Hummel Doms are as sweet as they come.”  She pulled back and gave Blaine a cheeky wink, and all Burt could do was helplessly fall in love with her just a little bit more. Blaine all but  _melted_ into the warmth that Carole offered him, and the look of joy it brought to Kurt’s face was simply indescribable.

Burt didn’t know much of anything about this boy, but he knew that he had never seen Kurt smile like that.  And that was all he needed to know.

* * *

“Kurt?”  Kurt blinked in surprise and looked up to find his father descending the staircase to join him in the dimly-lit sitting room. “What are you still doing up, buddy?  Everything okay with Blaine?”

Kurt smiled, but couldn’t help but accompany it with a sigh. “I…I think so.  He seems to be settling in pretty well.  I just…I don’t know if I’m ready for all of this.”

Burt sat down beside Kurt on the couch and gave him a firm pat on the arm. “I know the feeling.  But kiddo? If you aren’t ready, you had no business bringing a sub home.  Disrupting his whole life that way.”

“No, I…” Kurt let his mind drift back to the tangled swarm of worried thoughts he’d been tackling before Burt had joined him. “I don’t mean it like that.  I don’t regret it at all, I just…we barely even started covering this in school.  I barely even know what I’m supposed to be  _doing._   I don’t…I don’t want to be one of those Doms who just pushes their sub around and doesn’t even treat them like a _partner.”_

Burt nodded. “I get that too.  But for what it’s worth, kid, I really don’t see that happening.  I don’t think you have it in you.”

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.  He really did need some advice, and obtaining it was going to have to be more important than avoiding embarrassment with his father.

“I just…some of the things I think about…some of the things I  _feel_ when I look at him, I…”  Kurt shook his head, swallowing hard.

“Kurt.”  His father’s voice was tender, but his eyes were almost mirthful. “Let me guess—on the one hand, he almost feels like he’s made of glass, he’d be that easy to break.  But on the other, you kind of _want_ to see him completely fall apart.  But only if you’re the one that gets to make it happen.  It, uh, kind of turns you on to think about it.  Am I close?”

“So close I am literally going to die from embarrassment,” Kurt mumbled, fully aware that his face must be downright scarlet.

“Yeah, well, you and me both.  But Kurt?  The thing you gotta understand is, Blaine wants that too.  He wants you to make him fall apart, because he trusts you to keep him safe when you do it.  He trusts you to put him back together.  You just gotta get to know his limits, and the only way you’re gonna do that is by talking to him.  But you’re not gonna scare him off, trust me.  I saw the way he was looking at you.”

“But, I mean…Dad, we’re both virgins,” Kurt almost whispered. “We’ve only just kissed.  We’ve only just  _met._   I shouldn’t be feeling this much so soon.  I don’t know if Blaine even  _should_ trust me to keep him safe.  I don’t know if I trust myself.”

“Buddy, when a Hummel man knows what he wants, he knows what he wants,” Burt assured him, patting Kurt lightly on the knee. “The guy that was trying to force Blaine into a claim earlier today?  You’re not that guy.  You’re the guy who helped Blaine get away from that guy.  Just because you’re a hormonal teenager who’s got his head all turned around over a sub during claiming season—it doesn’t mean you’re a monster.  You’ve got free will, kid.  And you’re a Dom, which means that self-control is in your nature.  Just listen to Blaine.  Make it sure he knows it’s safe to set whatever limits he needs, and you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Kurt’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “I wish I could believe in myself as much as you do.”

Burt smiled back. “You’ll get there.  Spending time with Blaine will help.  Speaking of which, you should probably get back to bed.  It’s not healthy to spend much time apart this early in a claim.”

Kurt froze. “Um.”  Burt raised a questioning eyebrow.

“But it’s…he’s asleep, so…” Kurt sighed. “I put him in the guest room.”

“You  _WHAT?”_ Burt roared.  Kurt blinked, shocked at the force of his father’s response.

“What the hell were you thinking, kid?” Burt added in a much quieter voice.

Kurt blinked rapidly, fighting to keep a sense of creeping dread at bay.  Had he…what exactly had he done so wrong that his father was looking at him like that?

“I just…I didn’t want to pressure him.  I didn’t want him to feel like I expect anything from him right away.  I just wanted him to be comfortable.”

Burt scrubbed a hand across his face. “Jesus Christ, what the hell are they even teaching you at that school?  That damn Sylvester has nothing but contempt for subs.  Listen to me, Kurt.  From Blaine’s perspective, you just told him that you don’t want him anymore.”

Kurt felt like he’d been punched square in the solar plexus. “I--Oh, god.”

“Look, kid, there’s no reason to have sex until you’re both ready, but you’re his lifeline right now.  Eventually you’ll depend on him just as much, but it’s a lot more intense for subs in the beginning.”

Kurt was on his feet before Burt had even finished speaking. “Dad, I—I’m so sorry, but I just, I need to—”

Burt nodded his agreement, gesturing for Kurt to take his leave. “Go.  Go fix this.  Tomorrow I’ll give you some books to tide you over until school starts, and I’m gonna go give that Principal of yours a piece of my mind as soon as I get a chance.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt said softly, heading for the stairs. “I just—-”

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Burt said firmly. “Your boy needs you.”

Kurt ran the rest of the way to the guest room, taking the stairs two at a time.

* * *

 Blaine curled into a tighter ball, eyes squeezed shut against the anguish and terror surging through him.

He was being dramatic. Ridiculous.  _Weak._   So Kurt didn’t want him.  It certainly wasn’t the end of the world; Blaine was young, and Kurt was hormonal.  He’d taken pity on him and claimed him without thinking it through.  It happened all the time.

Blaine had been pushy.  And Kurt was kind.  Rescuing a sub from a situation like the one with Sebastian was sure to send  _any_ Dom’s hormones into overdrive, especially during mating season, and Blaine had practically  _begged_  Kurt to claim him.

A wave of pure shame to washed over him.  He allowed it. The shame was something he deserved, after all.  He should have just let Sebastian claim him.  Kurt deserved so much better than—

“Blaine!” Blaine clamped his eyes shut against the light that poured into the room from the hallway as the door flew open.  Kurt’s voice was breathless, and Blaine felt his weight on the bed faster than he would have thought possible.

Blaine blinked his eyes open as Kurt pulled him into a sitting position, hugging him fiercely. “Blaine, I’m so sorry.  I’m so  _sorry,_ baby,” Kurt murmured, squeezing him tight.

Too confused to react with anything close to forethought, Blaine simply clung to Kurt and let out a shaking sob.

_Baby._ Blaine couldn’t get his hopes up.  He  _couldn’t._ But he hadn’t imagined the endearment, he was sure of it.

“I didn’t mean…Blaine, I didn’t know what I was doing, I didn’t want to pressure you, I didn’t know…please, just…you are so precious to me, Blaine.  You know that, don’t you?”

Blaine squeezed Kurt even tighter, and tried to respond, tried to say  _something,_ but he could only manage to let the tears take over completely, let Kurt hold him as he cried in earnest.  Because Kurt…Blaine didn’t understand.  None of it made sense.  But if Kurt was here, if he meant what he was saying, then Blaine couldn’t  _help_  but let himself hope.

Kurt held him for long moments, arms solid around him, fingers stroking Blaine’s back lightly as he slowly began to calm down.  When Blaine was finally able to speak, he could only manage a whisper, head still cradled against Kurt’s neck.

“You really still want me?”

“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice shook with so much emotion on that one tiny syllable that Blaine moved back ever so slightly to look in his eyes, which were nearly as red and wet as Blaine’s own.  Kurt spared him a sheepish little smile, taking the tissue box from the bedside table and holding it out to Blaine before taking one for himself.

Once noses were wiped and eyes were dabbed, Kurt took Blaine’s hands in his own and looked him square in the eye.

“Blaine, I did make a terrible mistake, but it  _wasn’t_  claiming you.  It was the fact that I wasn’t completely honest with you.”

Blaine simply held Kurt’s gaze and gripped his hands, giving him the time he needed to gather his words.

“It’s just…I’m scared.  I didn’t think I would be claiming anyone this season, and I’ve never…” Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath.

“I didn’t want you to think I was pressuring you.  I know we’re both virgins, and I thought if I sent you to my bed you would think I expected…things that you might not be ready to give.”

Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt gave his right hand a firm squeeze, prompting Blaine to close his mouth and wait.

“But that wasn’t all of it.  Not if I’m being honest.  The truth, Blaine, is that  _I’m_ scared.  The idea of  _sex,_ of  _any_ kind of sex still terrifies me.  I’m not…I’m not saying I won’t be ready soon, I just…It’s a lot.  A lot of responsibility, and a lot of vulnerability, and I didn’t want to look weak.  To you.  Because you deserve a  _real_ Dom, and I—”

This time Blaine didn’t stop himself from interrupting. “Kurt, that’s crazy!  You  _are_ a real Dom, you’re the perfect Dom, I’ve never met anyone with your kind of natural authority, it’s like you just  _radiate_ it.  Being scared doesn’t make you weak, it just makes you human.”

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes brightening with moisture once again. “Thank you.  You’re…god, you’re _perfect._ I don’t know how I can possibly deserve you.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Are you serious?  I’m far from perfect.  I was constantly getting reprimanded at my old school for talking back. ‘ _No one likes a sassy sub, Mr. Anderson,’”_ he added, his voice taking on a deep, disapproving affect.

Kurt laughed, dabbing his eyes with another tissue.

“Well, it just so happens that I  _adore_ sassy subs, so I don’t think we’ll have a problem,” he replied, his tone cheeky and his smile absolutely radiant.  What little tension that had been lingering in Blaine’s shoulders melted away completely at Kurt’s expression, and his heart leapt when Kurt leaned in to give Blaine a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. “In fact, the sassier the better.”

“And I like Doms who admit that they get scared sometimes,” Blaine responded softly, looking up at Kurt through his lashes and offering him a shy smile.  He could have sworn Kurt’s eyes darkened slightly before he leaned in to kiss Blaine again.

“So,” Kurt said when he pulled back, taking Blaine’s free hand in his again and lacing their fingers together. “What do you say we go to my room and get some sleep, and we can talk about things some more in the morning?  I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.”

Blaine chuckled. “Me too,” he admitted. “I haven’t slept a wink, and it’s kind of been a big day.”

“A  _fantastic_ day,” Kurt added, “at least as long as you don’t count my horrible blunder.”

“A fantastic day,” Blaine affirmed, allowing Kurt to pull him to his feet.

* * *

Falling asleep in Kurt’s arms was quite possibly the most exquisite experience of Blaine’s entire life.  Part of him didn’t even care if they ever had sex (a very, very,  _very_  small part, admittedly, but a part nonetheless), as long as he could just have this every night.  Blaine had thought he’d felt safe before, lying in his bed at his parents’ house at night.  He’d thought he’d been comfortable before, on the soft pillows and luxurious sheets that the Anderson home had always provided him.  But he had never imagined what safety and comfort could actually feel like.  They felt like Kurt’s arms and Kurt’s scent on his pillow, like the rise and fall of Kurt’s chest as his breaths evened out into sleep.  They felt like the snug comfort of Blaine’s new collar, reminding him who he belonged to even as he slid into dreams, and they felt like the warm metal of the key at Kurt’s wrist, pressed lightly into the skin of Blaine’s own wrist as their hands lay tangled together.

They felt like Blaine’s new life, in all its perfect imperfection.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt spent Sunday morning deep in thought.

Waking up next to Blaine had felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was as if every bit of self-conscious worry had simply bled out of Kurt’s body as he slept, leaving him with nothing but a calm sense of absolute clarity when he awoke to the rising sun.

He hadn’t gotten enough sleep, but he had never felt more rested in his life.

He spent close to an hour simply watching Blaine as he slept, the way the soft apricot tones of the sunrise made his lovely olive skin glow, long black lashes spread across his soft cheeks, the classic beauty of his jaw and nose, the sweet, short curls around his ears, his arm thrown across Kurt’s chest, fingertips resting on the blue cuff on Kurt’s wrist.

He was gorgeous. That much had been obvious from the start, of course, but now, with the opportunity to simply lie there and behold, to let his eyes search out and linger on every tiny detail of the exquisite sub in his bed, sweet and vulnerable in sleep, Kurt’s collar wrapped around his throat like he had been born wearing it—

Well. The usual terrifying hormone-charged cloud of conflicting responses had risen up in Kurt, predictably, but with one significant change.

It really wasn’t terrifying any longer.

Kurt knew the options. As a sexually-inclined couple, they could legally register a formal preliminary claim of up to six months before Kurt finalized his claim on Blaine. Or, they could finalize the claim immediately, and Blaine would be officially his just as soon as they completed the paperwork.

Kurt nearly growled out loud at the idea of an official document legally proclaiming that Blaine belonged to him. Even imagining the official seal on the paperwork was making him hard in his pajama pants.

The legal definition of consummation varied with regard to sexual orientation and gender identity, and the process was a bit different altogether for asexual couples, but for Kurt and Blaine, there was really only one way to legally formalize the claim. And just thinking about it made Kurt have to squeeze himself firmly to take the edge off his arousal.

Kurt watched Blaine sleep, his full pink lips slightly parted against the pillow, his body sleep-warm and pliant, and he imagined that tight little body stripped bare and laid out for Kurt like a gourmet meal, legs spread wide. He imagined those lips stretched open around a gasp of pleasure. Around a scream of ecstasy. Around a ball gag. Around Kurt’s cock.

His breath coming a bit too rapid to simply watch Blaine any longer, Kurt slowly and carefully eased himself out of bed. Blaine whimpered slightly in his sleep as their bodies lost contact, but didn’t truly stir, and Kurt pressed a feather-light kiss to the inside of Blaine’s wrist before rising to his feet and padding out of the room. Perhaps his father had laid out some of those books for Kurt already.

* * *

When Blaine blinked his eyes open against the mid-morning sun, the first thing he felt was safe.

He wasn’t even entirely sure why at first; his surroundings were unfamiliar at first glance, and the comforting scent that surrounded him took a moment for him to place.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” came a soft voice from across the room, and Blaine couldn’t help but sink back into his pillow and inhale, his face splitting into an impossibly wide grin, because _Kurt._

Kurt was sitting at his desk across the room from the bed, reading glasses perched on his nose and a stack of books and pamphlets in front of him along with a large thermos and two mugs. His eyes were warm on Blaine as he stood up and approached the bed.

Kurt pulled a little folding tray table out from beneath the bed, arranging it next to Blaine’s side of the bed and then bringing the thermos and mugs over as Blaine sat up. Kurt settled on the bed beside him and poured two cups of steaming liquid into the cups.

“I already doctored it up with cream and sugar to make it easier to carry upstairs, I hope that’s okay,” Kurt said, handing one of the mugs to Blaine. Blaine inhaled the steam deeply before taking a sip. It was a bit sweeter than he would have preferred, but it was delicious nonetheless, and Kurt had _made_ it for him, had kept it in a thermos so it would still be hot when Blaine woke up.

“It’s great, thank you,” Blaine replied with a shy smile, lifting his chin to accept a soft, coffee-flavored kiss. “Have you been up long?”

“Um, yeah,” Kurt answered, ducking his head a bit as his cheeks took on a curious blush. “I…I was thinking.”

“Oh?”

“I was…I was thinking about us, actually.”

Blaine swallowed his mouthful of coffee and set his mug down on the folding table, careful not to let his hands shake too badly. “Oh.”

“Blaine, we need to. Um. I need to ask you something, and I need you to promise to be completely honest with me. No matter what you think I want to hear and no matter what you think you _should_ say in order to be a good sub. Okay?”

“Okay.” Blaine’s voice was a whisper even to his own ears.

“Okay.” Kurt took a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily as he exhaled. When he opened them again, he looked Blaine squarely in the eye. “Tomorrow, when we go to town hall to register, I need to know if you are interested in a formal preliminary claim or a permanent claim.”

Blaine’s throat had gone completely dry. Unable to tear his eyes from Kurt’s he fumbled for his coffee cup and took a sip before clearing his throat and answering. “What—what do you—“

“No.” Kurt’s voice was a solid wall of authority. “We are not discussing what I want just yet. We are discussing what _you_ want. And until I know what you want, this conversation can’t go any further.” Blaine bit his lip against the terror rising up in his chest. “I need to know what you want, lovely,” Kurt added, his voice softer. “Please Blaine. It’s safe to tell me, I promise.”

Blaine nodded, clutching the mug in his hands. “I want,” he started, his voice cracking slightly. He stared into Kurt’s eyes and willed himself to be brave. “I want to be yours. If you want—if you want me, I want a formal claim.”

Kurt’s eyes very nearly _throbbed_ at Blaine’s words. Silently, Kurt took the mug from Blaine’s hands and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace, enveloping Blaine’s small body in his strong arms, breathing in the scent of Blaine’s hair and then tracing the shell of Blaine’s ear with tiny kisses.

“Mine,” Kurt whispered, the breath on his ear making goose bumps rise on Blaine’s flesh before pulling back just enough to crash Blaine’s lips against his own, kissing him so hard it nearly hurt, making Blaine whimper and cling to Kurt’s shoulders as Kurt lowered him onto the bed and devoured him with his lips, tongue sliding over his and claiming Blaine’s mouth, teeth nipping at Blaine’s lips as Blaine gasped and kissed back and surrendered completely.

“Thank you, god, _thank you,”_ Kurt nearly growled, pulling back to look down into Blaine’s eyes. Kurt’s pupils were blown impossibly wide, the look of raw hunger in his eyes something that probably would have terrified Blaine had it not lit every one of his nerve endings on fire with longing. “I want you so much, Blaine, I didn’t want to pressure you, but _god,_ all I’ve been able to think about all morning is how badly I want to claim you.”

“Yes,” Blaine hissed against Kurt’s lips as Kurt cupped his jaw and began kissing him again, lips soft and ferocious, gentle and demanding, encapsulating everything about Kurt that made Blaine feel so safe and so fucking turned on all at once. “Claim me, Kurt, please, right now, don’t want to wait, want you inside me, need to be yours—“

_“Fuck,”_ Kurt snarled, his voice rough and wrecked and so deeply hot it made Blaine buck beneath him. He squeezed Blaine’s waist, hands trembling, kissing him again and again and again even as he moved his body slightly back.

Blaine flat-out _whined_ in protest as Kurt pulled away, but Kurt’s hands on his waist were firm, an unspoken command that Blaine would not disobey.

“We need—we need to cool off for a bit first,” Kurt panted, eyes closed and face flushed pink. “We need to talk about limits and safewords and get the contract ready before we go any further.”

Blaine threw himself back completely flat on the bed with a dramatic sigh of frustration. “You’re trying to torture me,” he groaned, throwing his forearm across his eyes.

Kurt chuckled softly, slipping his hands off of Blaine’s waist. “I am doing no such thing. Or at least no more than I’m torturing myself. But if you get up, we can shower and get ourselves ready for the day and eat a proper breakfast, and then get all of the discussion and paperwork out of the way. I, um, I talked to my father this morning, and he and Carole have decided to take a trip to Columbus together for the evening. They won’t be back until tomorrow.”

Blaine lifted his arm, peeking out from under it to take in Kurt’s bright smile. “Really?”

“Really. I was hoping you’d want a formal claim. He kind of took it for granted that you would, and figured we’d want some privacy for the, um. For the claiming.”

Blaine returned Kurt’s smile, moving to prop himself up on his elbows. “Smart man.”

“He has his moments,” Kurt agreed, biting his lip. “But don’t let it go to his head.”

Blaine laughed.

* * *

They ended up making the contract at the Lima Bean.

Discussing it in public had been neither boy’s first choice, but it had become abundantly clear that discussing it alone in the house was a much riskier option.

Blaine had begun, blushing, to say how much he liked dirty talk as they sat together at the kitchen table. How much the idea of being called _certain_ things by his Dom turned him on to no end.

 “Like…what kind of things?” Kurt had asked.

“Um. Like. Nothing _really_ mean, like, I don’t like being called ugly, or stupid, or weak, you know.”

“I would never want to call you those things,” Kurt assured him gently, making note of it on the contract.

“But, you know, like…like slut, whore, um…” Blaine blushed, looking down at his lap.

“Cockslut?” Kurt had asked, crossing his legs against the tightness in his pants as the tips of Blaine’s ears went red and he nodded.

“Cum dumpster?” Kurt continued, leaning in closer to Blaine to better hear the tiny noise that escaped his lips when he shuddered at Kurt’s words. “Do you want me to tell you how good it feels to just _use_ your tight little body? How I can’t wait to stuff your little cock-starved hole with—“

It hadn’t been long before Kurt had Blaine flat on his back on the kitchen table, whispering filthier and filthier things into his ear as they ground their bodies together, the contract strewn all over the floor.

So. The Lima Bean. They had found a reasonably secluded corner and ordered coffee and breakfast sandwiches, and even though they both shifted uncomfortably in their seats when the conversation grew a bit too… _specific,_ they were able to maintain clear enough heads to proceed, even as their hormones, already intensified by mating season, screamed at them to just find a broom closet already.

“So…pain play is a hard limit, then.”

“Well, not completely. But…blood play definitely is. And, um. Breathplay.” Blaine looked down at his hands and mumbled an apology.

Kurt furrowed his brows. “Blaine. You have every right to set the limits you need to set. Don’t apologize.”

“I know, I just.” Blaine sighed. “I know breathplay is kind of a lame limit. Everyone seems to like it. I just really hate feeling like I can’t breathe, and, I mean, I like the feeling of the collar, but anything tighter than that kind of freaks me out. And the idea of getting choked—“ Kurt reached out and squeezed Blaine’s hand. Even thinking about it was clearly causing Blaine a lot of distress.

“Life isn’t like everything you see in the movies, Blaine,” Kurt assured him. “Lots of people don’t like breathplay, I’m sure, and I can’t say it’s ever been something I’ve thought that much about anyway. And even if I had, I could never enjoy it knowing that it was something you didn’t want to do.”

Blaine gave him a sweet, relieved smile that quickly turned coy. “I like…I think I’d like getting tied up, though,” he said. “Like if you tied my hands and feet to the bed and…and _did_ things to me and I couldn’t get away—“

Kurt inhaled sharply. “That—yes. You’re going to kill me. Noted.”

Blaine giggled as he watched Kurt write. “What about you?”

“Um.” Kurt bit his lip. “I guess the big one for me is rape play. I just…I can’t, I couldn’t—“

Blaine nodded. “Okay.”

“Is that…something you were hoping to try?”

Blaine shrugged. “I guess I’ve thought about it. But it’s like you said. I wouldn’t want to do it if I knew you weren’t enjoying it. And…as long as you’re willing to tie me up and call me derogatory names, I think I’ll be fine.”

Kurt laughed. “I am more willing than you know,” he agreed with a wink.

“Kurt Hummel! Tell me you have not been walking around all summer with that key on your wrist and you never even called me?”

Both boys swiveled their heads toward the voice, and Kurt discreetly turned the contract face-down on the table in front of him.

_“Unique!”_ Kurt’s face split into a wide grin as soon as he laid eyes on the owner of the voice, and he was on his feet and running toward his friend in an instant. He threw his arms around her when she approached, and when he pulled back her own wrist was in his hand. “It appears I’m not the only one who hasn’t been sharing news,” he said, smiling at the leopard print cuff around her wrist and the attached golden key edged in rhinestones at the top.

“Just made it official yesterday,” she said with a wink, nodding her head over to where Ryder Lynn stood in line for coffee, a matching leopard print collar around his neck.

_“Ryder?_ Oh my god, you have to tell me everything!” Kurt led Unique back to the table, where Blaine looked like he wasn’t sure if he should get up, remain sitting, or kneel. Kurt couldn’t blame him. Unique may not have been Blaine’s Dom, but she certainly radiated the kind of Dominant energy that it was difficult not to respond to.

“Blaine, this is my friend Unique,” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand and guiding him to his feet. “Unique, this is Blaine. We, um, we were just discussing our contract. We met yesterday.”

Unique’s eyes widened. _“Oooooooh,”_ she breathed, taking Blaine’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Pleased to meet you, sweetie. I’m so sorry to interrupt. Today is the day, isn’t it?”

Blaine blushed. “Um. Yes, madame, it is.”

“Oh, stop it with that ‘madame’ nonsense,” Unique said, waving the words away with her hand. “I’m not your mistress and I’m not some Dom chauvinist. Just Unique is fine with me. But do you mind if I say that you are just about the cutest thing I have ever laid eyes on?”

“Back off, Miss Adams,” Kurt teased, his voice light but still possessive enough to make Blaine’s hand tighten in his. “You have your own sub to ogle.”

“And ogle him I do,” Unique agreed with a sigh, turning to drink in Ryder’s form and blowing him a kiss when he caught her eye and sent her a radiant smile. “Doesn’t mean I’m blind, though.” She turned back to Kurt and Blaine. “You look happy,” she said plainly, smiling at Kurt. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this happy.”

“I don’t imagine you have,” Kurt agreed, his heart swelling as Blaine’s blush only increased. He pulled his hand out of Blaine’s and wrapped it around the boy’s shoulder. “You look happy too,” he added to Unique. “And I’ve missed you. We should definitely catch up. Go shopping.”

“Absolutely! And we can get the boys together for a play date at the same time!”

Kurt snorted. “They’re not _children,_ Unique.” He turned to Blaine and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you run around on a playground with another teenage boy.”

Unique rolled her eyes. “I forgot how politically correct you Hummels are. But fair enough. It just occurs to me that Blaine is going to be new at McKinley, and he might like to make friends with some other subs. Mercedes has been talking about how lonely Sam is, and I think the boys would really get along. I bet Blaine would fit right in too.”

“I…think running around on a playground sounds kind of awesome, actually,” Blaine said sheepishly.

“Dude! Playground? When? The one in North Lima with the Monkey Bars?” Ryder’s face was alight with excitement as he approached, handing Unique her coffee, and setting his down on the table next to Kurt and Blaine’s contract before sinking to his knees to kiss each of her feet. He nearly jumped to his feet after he had done so, picking his coffee back up and smiling. “Hi, Kurt.”

“Hi, Ryder,” Kurt responded. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Yeah,” Ryder agreed, sending Unique a slightly shy smile. “I’m Ryder,” he added, holding his hand out to Blaine. Blaine smiled and introduced himself, shaking Ryder’s hand easily, obviously much more comfortable to meet a fellow sub.

“So you’re Kurt’s sub, huh? That’s great. Kurt’s a cool guy. Were you saying something about a playground?”

Unique laughed. “We were discussing getting you and Blaine together with Sam for an outing, but Kurt seems to think a playground is beneath you all.”

“Aw, come on, Kurt! You’re never too old for a playground,” Ryder protested.

“Yeah, come on, Kurt,” Blaine added, smirking up at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh my god. I was wrong. You _are_ children.”

* * *

Once plans had been made with Unique and Ryder and texts had been sent (at Unique’s insistence) sharing the news that Kurt had claimed a sub, Kurt and Blaine quickly finished up what little was left of the contract and headed back toward the house. Kurt’s house. _Their_ house.

Blaine had never been more excited or nervous about anything.

This was it.

In the past twenty-four hours, his entire life had changed. Before that, he hadn’t even known Kurt. Before that, he never would have guessed that he would be claimed this season. The fact that someone wanted him already, the fact that someone like _Kurt_ wanted him already, was almost too much for Blaine to accept. But every time Blaine’s life became a little bit more intertwined with Kurt’s, every time Blaine saw new pieces of who Kurt was, the reality of the situation hit him, full-force, all over again.

He had met Kurt’s parents. Some of Kurt’s friends. He had plans to hang out with Ryder already, and plans were underway for him to meet several of the other subs in Kurt and Unique’s friendship group as well: Marley. Brittany. Artie. Sam. Puck. These were people that Kurt knew, and soon they would be people that Blaine knew. They might even become Blaine’s friends.

It was all becoming startlingly real. And at the forefront, the most real thing of all, was the contract that Blaine held in his hands as Kurt drove them home. The contract that said he belonged to Kurt, and that Kurt would always be there to take care of him. The contract that listed their kinks and their desires and their vulnerabilities and their fears. The contract Blaine couldn’t have imagined he’d be signing when he decided to leave the Anderson house on his own on Saturday morning.

Blaine clutched the contract to his chest like a delicate, breathing thing. This contract was his future. _Kurt_ was his future.

And when Kurt pulled into the driveway and turned off the car, when he turned to Blaine and clutched his hand, when he looked into Blaine’s eyes and asked, calm and sincere and gentle and firm, “are you ready for this, lovely boy?” Blaine could only tell him the absolute truth.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very, very sorry that this took so darn long. I had some serious health complications come up, which put me way behind. But today I am posting not one but TWO sorta long and extremely porny chapters, so I hope that makes up for the delay!
> 
> As always, please message me before reading if you have any squicks or triggers that might get set off by a fic like this one, though there shouldn't really be any surprises given the conversation around limits and desires in chapter 4.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapters! If you are so inclined, leave a review and let me know what you think! :)

“Take your clothes off, kneel on the bed, and close your eyes. Don’t open them until I give you permission.”

Kurt’s voice was a hot, moist whisper in Blaine’s ear, and he tried to infuse it with as much confidence as possible, forcing himself not to let it come out shaky. Blaine had said he didn’t mind if Kurt was scared. That he didn’t care that Kurt was just as inexperienced as he was. Kurt believed him, but he still couldn’t help but set his expectations for himself high. This was  _Blaine,_ after all. This was the sweetest, sexiest, most honest and adorable sub Kurt had ever had the pleasure to know. This was Blaine’s first time submitting to anyone like this, laying himself bare and open and vulnerable, and Kurt couldn’t bear for it to be anything less than what Blaine deserved. Anything less than  _perfect._

“Yes, um, s-sir,” Blaine breathed, his voice trembling as he swallowed hard and held Kurt’s gaze. Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly. “Safe word?” Kurt asked.

“Stiletto,” Blaine answered automatically.

“Good boy. And if you need me to ease up without stopping?”

“Wingtip.” Blaine smiled and cast his eyes to the floor nervously.

 _“Very_ good boy,” Kurt murmured, running a hand down Blaine’s cheek. “And if you want me to keep doing exactly what I’m doing?”

“Barefoot.” Blaine’s voice was breathless.

“Excellent. I’ll be right back.”

Kurt left Blaine to undress, and went to the bathroom to compose himself. He braced his hands on the sink, closing his eyes and taking several deep, cleansing breaths. He opened them and faced his image frankly.

He looked like a boy even to his own eyes, with his baby face and smooth features. But…

But. He could see the beginnings of the man he was becoming already. His face was more chiseled and less round than it had been even a few months ago. His chest was growing broad in contrast with his small waist, his biceps filling out the arms of his shirt enough to strain slightly against the once-loose fabric.

His eyes burned fierce, the challenge in them reflected back on themselves and overriding his nerves.

He could do this. He  _would_ do this.

He was going to go in there, and he was going to take that beautiful, sweet boy apart piece by piece. He was going to show Blaine who he belonged to now, make him feel it so deep that his bones would throb with it, make his blood buzz with the thrill of Kurt’s control.

“Mine,” Kurt whispered to his reflection. He took another round of deep breaths, holding his own eye in the mirror as he did so, and let go of his last bit of restraint.

Kurt was a Dominant man at the peak of sexual maturity, and it was mating season. Blaine wanted him. Blaine  _needed_ him. Blaine was waiting for him naked on his bed. And there was no reason to hold back anymore.

A near-physical pressure was loosening its hold on his body as he walked down the hallway toward his bedroom, tight bands of it snapping free and allowing him to truly breathe for the first time in weeks. He hadn’t completely realized how much of his energy and focus had been going toward holding back; as a Dom, that kind of control came to him naturally, and keeping it in check was one of the first things young Doms were taught in school once their orientation manifested itself. Mating season was constant agitation, like trying to move quickly through heavy, wet sand, but it was an agitation unmated Doms needed to endure.

But Kurt was not an unmated Dom anymore. He nearly growled aloud at the thought, his body all but shaking as he thought about what he was about to do, his strides quickening, his posture straightening and his shoulders pulling back on instinct. He didn’t need a mirror to know that his eyes burned with far more than challenge at this point, his cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat as it filled between his legs. He was like something utterly feral but completely in control, possessing all the hunger and precision of a wild cat stalking its prey.

When he threw open the door to his bedroom ( _their_ bedroom), he growled out loud.

Blaine was on his knees in the middle of the neatly made bed, eyes closed and one hand cupping the other against the small of his back. The lamps on either side of Kurt’s bed were on but the overhead was turned off, casting a soft amber glow over the room. Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered and his lips parted slightly at the sound of Kurt’s entrance but his eyes remained closed, those long, gorgeous lashes still splayed to such impossible lengths that they nearly kissed the apples of his cheeks. At the sound of Kurt’s growl Blaine’s already half-hard cock, thick and gorgeous, began to rapidly harden on its own until it stood nearly vertical above the neatly trimmed thatch of dark curls between his thighs.

Kurt closed the door behind him and moved toward Blaine silently, stalking his prey. The submissive pheromones Blaine was giving off were thick enough to smell. Almost thick enough to taste. He had never been this turned on in his entire life.

“Open your eyes.” God, his voice had gone lower and rougher than he had ever heard it before. Blaine’s eyes immediately flew open. “Look at me.”

The moment their eyes met Blaine’s pupils exploded in size, leaving only the thinnest band of amber-gold around them. He sucked in a deep, ragged breath and his cock jumped as he fought back a whimper.

“Safe words,” Kurt growled, needing to hear them again just to ground himself before he completely let go.

“Stiletto to stop. Wingtip to slow down. Barefoot to keep going.” His voice was impossibly soft, demure and breathless. Kurt launched himself toward the bed.

Blaine gasped as Kurt grabbed his chin roughly and pulled him into a hard kiss, opening his mouth and pushing forth mercilessly as Blaine’s tongue yielded to his. He kissed Blaine down onto the bed until he was flat on his back, arms trapped underneath him and Kurt’s fully clothed body pressed down completely on top of him. Kurt gave his hips a hard roll, Blaine mewling at the sensation of rough denim against his bare cock.

“Where are you?” Kurt rasped, pulling away from Blaine’s lips even as Blaine chased his mouth with a tiny whine. He was perhaps too cautious, but this was new and Blaine was delectable and Kurt would never forgive himself if this wasn’t everything Blaine deserved.

“Barefoot,” Blaine mewled. “Barefoot, barefoot, _barefoot,_  god, Sir,  _please_ , do whatever you want, take me, use me, I want everything—“

Kurt smashed their lips back together, grinding against Blaine over and over again, nearly delirious with the searing rock-hard heat of him and the tiny noises spilling out of his lovely throat with every panting breath he took.

“Want me to use you?” Kurt hissed into Blaine’s ear, hitching up onto his knees to straddle Blaine and trailing his fingernails lightly down Blaine’s warm, golden-olive chest. “Want it so bad, don’t you? I can smell it on you. All you want is to be my little fuck doll, stuffed so full of cock it rubs you raw, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Blaine sobbed, his entire body shuddering at Kurt’s words. Kurt scraped his fingernails over Blaine’s nipples, their contract still clear in his otherwise lust-fogged mind:  _Sub enjoys mild pain play, including but not limited to: scratching, biting, spanking, pinching, stretching and hot wax. Cutting and breath restriction are hard limits._

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, smiling wickedly as Blaine’s hips bucked up in response.

“Such a pretty little fuck doll,” Kurt murmured, letting his eyes roam over Blaine’s body. “And all mine to play with.”

“Yours,” Blaine gasped out in agreement as Kurt pulled and released one nipple after the other and resumed raking his nails down Blaine’s chest and over his stomach and hips.

“Mmmmm.  _All_ mine,” Kurt agreed. “Keep your hands where they are.” He crawled backward down Blaine’s body until he was face-to-face with Blaine’s cock, hard and purpling and a bead of moisture beginning to gather at the tip. It was Kurt’s first in-person experience with another person’s erect cock, and it he couldn’t contain the heady sense of wonderment that rushed through him at the sight. As desperate as he was to fuck Blaine into the mattress, there was not a force on earth that could stop him from taking his time in getting there.

Kurt dipped his head down and gently licked the bead of moisture away. Blaine cried out, his legs spreading as much as they could manage while remaining trapped beneath Kurt, hips obviously straining not to thrust up, the muscles in his neck and shoulders cording with the effort of keeping his hands tightly in place behind his back. Even the muscles in his abdomen tensed visibly at the sensation, his entire body an orchestra of responses with just the slightest touch from Kurt.

Kurt took a muscled thigh in each hand, spreading Blaine’s legs wide and burying his nose at the base of his cock. He breathed deep, the musky smell of Blaine’s sub pheromones mixed with sweat and a whisper of clean soap, his lips resting against the wiry hair covering Blaine’s balls. Kurt let the tip of his tongue begin to trace the shape of Blaine’s sac, moving his head to get better access and tugging Blaine’s cock out of the way.

 _“Fuck!”_ Blaine cried, spreading his thighs even wider as Kurt sucked one ball into his mouth, just barely past the point of too rough. Blaine spasmed beneath him at the sensation and began to babble, “please, sir. Please, sir,  _Please, sir_ , please, please, please, more,  _please…”_

Kurt continued to suck, raking his fingertips down the insides of Blaine’s thighs and sliding his hands beneath Blaine’s ass to squeeze the plump, firm cheeks in his palms. It felt fucking incredible.

“Just listen to you begging like a cock-starved whore,” Kurt growled, pulling his mouth off of Blaine just a bit too fast and making Blaine shudder. “You need it, don’t you? Need me to hold you down and fill you up and make you  _take_ it.”

“Please,” Blaine whimpered. Kurt looked up his body to see his cheeks wet with sweat and tears, his eyelashes spiked with it and his curls plastered to his forehead. His eyes were enormous, throbbing pools of desperation. Kurt sucked Blaine’s other ball into his mouth.

“Please!” Blaine cried out again. “Please, sir, I need you, need you inside, need you to take me, I need…I need to come…”

Kurt lifted his head again and fixed Blaine with a filthy smile. “Oh, you most certainly do  _not_ need to come, sweetheart. You’re not going to come until I decide you’re good and ready, and we’ve just gotten started.”

Blaine made a noise so hot in response to this that Kurt had to allow himself one hard, firm thrust against the mattress just to handle it. “Do you want me to tell you what you  _are_ going to do?” Kurt continued, climbing up onto his knees and lifting Blaine’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart as he did so and letting his thumbs dip between them.

“Yes, Blaine sobbed, the side of his face pressed into the pillow, the tendons in his neck standing out in gorgeous relief.

“First,” Kurt said, lowering Blaine’s ass back to the bed and letting his thumbs trail away from where they had almost,  _almost_  been touching Blaine’s hole, “I am going to fuck your pretty mouth.” He crawled up over Blaine’s body like a cat, pausing to run his thumb along Blaine’s plump bottom lip. “Then I’m going to play with you for a little while. Just…take my time and see what kinds of sounds I can get out of you. And then, if you are a very,  _very_ good boy, I might just tie you to the bedpost and fuck that gorgeous ass of yours. What do you think of that?”

“Please,” Blaine whispered, staring up at Kurt like he was the most incredible thing he’d ever seen. “Please, yes.”

“Keep begging,” Kurt whispered in his ear. “You’re so gorgeous when you beg. So desperate for me,  _only_ me. Sebastian could be here right now, naked and hard, and you wouldn’t even look at him if he commanded it, would you?”

“No!” Blaine’s voice was surprisingly strong and firm, given how strung out he was. “No one but you, just you. I want your cock so badly, sir, I want to be yours, please,  _please,_ just let me be yours—“

“You are mine.” Kurt bit down on Blaine’s earlobe and tugged. “Now move your hands to the headboard. Hold on tight and do not let go until I tell you to.”

Blaine’s hands shot out from underneath him and he quickly reached up to grasp two wooden slats on the headboard firmly. Kurt smiled, moving back down Blaine’s body again. He gently worked the covers free from beneath him, tossing them to the floor as he slid off the end of the bed. He grabbed one of Blaine’s ankles in each hand, spreading his legs and pulling him down until he was fully stretched across the length of the bed, arms straining to maintain his hold on the headboard. Kurt stepped back and surveyed him, hands on his hips.

 _“Fuck.”_ There were no words. Blaine was simply the most delicious thing imaginable, and he was Kurt’s for the taking. Kurt suddenly became very aware of exactly how tight his pants had grown.

He lifted Blaine’s foot, kissed the arch of it tenderly and began working his way up Blaine’s calf, soft, barely-there brushes of lips against his skin as he skimmed his fingernails lightly along Blaine’s other calf.

“Do you want to see me, sweetheart?” Kurt all but purred. He latched on to the sensitive skin in the crook of Blaine’s knee and began to suck.

“God,  _please,”_ Blaine groaned. His hips began to move in small circles as Kurt sucked harder. “Fuck, why does that feel so  _good—“_

“What do you want to see?” Kurt asked, dropping Blaine’s leg and scooping up the other to begin nipping at the flesh behind that knee. “Hold still,” he added in a mild tone.

“You…want to see your body…your chest, your thighs, your ass, your cock, god, your  _back,_ want to see it all, you’re so hot,” Blaine babbled, sucking in a sharp breath as Kurt crawled up the bed, mouth moving up his thighs, alternating between them as he went, sucking marks and biting down slow and hard.

“Oh, oh, oh  _god,_ sir, please, I can’t, I’m gonna come—“

“Don’t you dare,” Kurt hissed, and ran the flat of his tongue across the head of Blaine’s cock. Blaine cried out, muscles trembling with the effort to keep himself still, cock head glistening with saliva and pre-come.

Kurt sat back on his knees and surveyed the sweaty, trembling mess of boy beneath him, Blaine’s eyes squeezed shut as he bit down on his lip.

“Open your eyes,” Kurt commanded. Blaine blinked them open immediately, swallowing hard when Kurt began to unbutton his shirt.

“Such a good boy,” Kurt murmured, his eyes locked on Blaine’s face. “You deserve a treat for being so good, don’t you think?”

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered, drinking in each new inch of flesh that Kurt revealed, like a man dying of thirst finally laying eyes on a cool mountain stream.

Kurt shrugged off his shirt, grateful that he’d wisely chosen to forgo an undershirt, and tossed it onto his desk chair. “Don’t move,” he reminded Blaine softly, and lowered himself on top of Blaine completely.

He could feel Blaine’s hard naked heat beneath his clothed hip, reveled in the warm skin-to-skin press of their chests against one another as he cradled Blaine’s cheek in his palm and claimed his mouth. Blaine was all tight, tense cords of muscle and tension beneath him, but something in him noticeably melted when Kurt kissed him, even though he held his body perfectly rigid, not moving except to kiss Kurt back, to open his mouth and allow Kurt entrance, tiny, breathy noises escaping and making Kurt hard enough to cut steel.

“Such a good boy,” Kurt murmured, lifting his head to gaze down at his sub. Blaine’s eyes had begun to glaze, and it hit Kurt all at once that Blaine was close to going under.  _God,_ Blaine was so responsive and trusting and receptive it was almost unbelievable. Kurt fought back his own swell of helpless emotion in the face of his own power.

“Do you think you deserve my cock yet, lovely boy?”

“Please, yes.  _Please,_ ” Blaine begged.

“Hmmm. Are you sure? I don’t know if I believe you’re really as hungry for it as I’ve been lead to believe.”

“I’m sure,  _God,_ yes, I’m  _so_ sure, I need it, Sir, I need to taste you, it’s all I could think about all day,  _please.”_ Blaine’s eyes were as wide and round as saucers. “I’ll be so good, Sir, I promise, just want you to use me, want to make you feel good, want to smell you and taste you and serve you,  _please, please,_ just let me taste you, please—“

Kurt chuckled, amazed at his own ability to sound so smooth and in-control when he was internally kind of freaking out in the best way possible. Because he was going to get his first blow job. He was going to get a  _blow job_. He, Kurt Hummel, was going to get his dick sucked by the prettiest little sub he’d ever laid eyes on in his life. Those gorgeous, plump lips were going to be stretched as far as they could go around  _him._

Kurt was very proud of the fact that he did not fall flat on his face in his rush to unzip his jeans and work them down his hips. Once he managed to struggle out of them, he surveyed Blaine and made a decision. As amazing as Blaine looked all stretched out for him like that, he was wary of jumping straight into something like face-fucking, especially given Blaine’s feelings about breath restriction. And if he just knelt over him and fed his cock between those lips, he wasn’t sure if he’d be entirely able to restrain himself. So instead he ran a hand softly across Blaine’s jaw before reaching up to gently pry Blaine’s fingers loose from the slats on the headboard.

“On your knees, lovely boy,” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine couldn’t stop his hips from rising off the bed at Kurt’s words, whispered rough and low into Blaine’s ear. _On your knees._ His skin had been buzzing with arousal all day, but was as if Kurt had actually taken a match to him and set Blaine’s very being ablaze when he had walked into the room with a low, possessive growl, ready to take. Ready to claim. The way his body responded to Kurt was like nothing Blaine had ever felt before, even in the depths of his most vivid fantasies, even at the height of mating season when his sub pheromones got the better of him and made him _sob_ with the effort not to drop to his knees before every attractive male Dom that passed him in the street. The very air in the room had taken on a warm, syrupy quality, cocooning Blaine in the deepest possible sense of tender safety and fierce arousal. Kurt was…Kurt was _magnificent._ It wasn’t that he hadn’t realized that already, but the man in bed with Blaine at the moment wasn’t merely the Kurt he’d known. He was still Kurt, still the beautiful, sweet boy who had rescued Blaine from getting claimed by force, who had sent Blaine to the guest room and then run to him, holding him and apologizing and confessing his own vulnerability. He was the same boy who had driven Blaine crazy with lust earlier that day, who had put such care into their contract, wanting to make sure that Blaine was comfortable. He was still that Kurt, still all those things, but now…

If Blaine had had the tiniest inkling that _this_ man was lurking beneath that fastidious surface, he probably would have come in his pants the instant Kurt collared him. Because Kurt’s eyes were blown dark with a kind of animal lust that nearly scared Blaine in the most delicious of ways, and his voice was hot black honey. The way he touched Blaine spoke of absolute ownership, even though the claim was incomplete. Blaine was so turned on it his body could barely contain it, and then: O _n your knees, lovely boy._

Blaine’s body moved with lightning-quick grace, sliding off the bed and sinking to his knees on the carpeted floor. He looked up at Kurt, who sat naked on the bed facing him, pale skin glowing with a hint of perspiration, broad shoulders and firm chest and tight stomach and strong thighs and _god,_ gorgeous cock, hard and dark and pink and thick and almost perfectly straight, jutting out of a neat, sparse thatch of chestnut hair, balls high and tight.

Blaine’s mouth watered. He crossed his wrists at the small of his back on instinct and looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, awaiting further instruction.

“ _God,_ look at you,” Kurt growled, his voice rippling through Blaine’s body like a physical force.    He rose to his feet, the increased difference in their status making Blaine’s cock throb.

“I could just stare at you like this forever,” Kurt murmured, threading his fingers through Blaine’s hair and tilting his head back roughly. “Could just jerk off nice and slow, make you watch. Would you like that, sweetheart?”

Blaine whimpered.

Kurt laughed, dark and rich, and Blaine’s nipples hardened. “Mmmm, don’t worry, sweet boy, I know what you _really_ want. What you’re _starving_ for.”

“Yes,” Blaine couldn’t help but hiss, eyeing Kurt’s cock and licking his lips.

“Well come on, then,” Kurt rasped, dragging the head of his cock across Blaine’s lips. “Show me what you’re good for.”

Blaine didn’t need to be told twice. He opened his lips, covering his teeth like he’d read about in the sub Service Guide, and breathing deep as took Kurt into his mouth. He couldn’t help the rough groan that tore out of him at the hot, hard weight of it, the salty, masculine musk on his tongue, the Dom pheromones he could all but _taste_.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Kurt whimpered, tightening his fist in Blaine’s hair.

Blaine closed his eyes and let his lips stretch as he took Kurt’s cock deeper, breathing steadily out of his nose and willing the slight panic away when he began to feel his gag reflex stir. Everyone knew how much Doms liked a sub who could deep-throat; the sub Service Guide had _said—_

“Don’t push it, sweetheart,” Kurt murmured, tightening his hold on Blaine’s hair even more and holding his head still before Blaine’s anxiety could gain any real traction. The jolts of pain along his scalp zipped straight down to his cock and made him gasp. “Feels so fucking good with just that much inside your mouth, looks _amazing._ Use your hand on the rest.”

Blaine obediently closed his fist around the portion of Kurt’s cock that he couldn’t comfortably take into his mouth, his thumb stroking lightly along Kurt’s ball sack. He began to bob his head tentatively, his fist moving in tandem.

Kurt let out a deep, loud moan. “God, yes. So good. You’ve never done this before, have you, lovely?”

Blaine gazed up at Kurt through his damp lashes, hand and mouth still moving, and gave a slight shake of his head.

“No one’s ever touched you before. No one’s ever _had_ you.”

Blaine kept his eyes locked on Kurt’s as he pulled all the way off, letting his tongue lave slowly over the head of Kurt’s cock and then down the underside to the root, before making his way back up slowly. “No one,” he agreed in a whisper before taking Kurt back into his mouth.

“You little fucking tease,” Kurt growled, burying both hands in Blaine’s hair, pulling. “You’re mine. That gorgeous mouth, those fuckable lips, I don’t care how cock-starved you are, don’t care how many ways I have to fuck you to keep you satisfied, you are _mine.”_

Blaine’s cock throbbed like a beating heart at Kurt’s words, and he moaned around Kurt’s cock, his eyes glazing over even as they remained fixed on Kurt’s face.

“Jesus, I nggh— _Blaine—“_ Kurt’s voice went slightly high and cracked on Blaine’s name, and for just the barest second he sounded like the sweet, nervous, unsure boy from the night before, though no less hot. No less in control of Blaine. Kurt pulled Blaine off him roughly, even as Blaine gave a whine of protest.

“No.” Kurt was panting. “Need—need to cool off for a minute. Not gonna come that way. Not this time.”

Blaine bit his lip and took his own deep gulps of air, the mere thought of Kurt _coming_ inside Blaine’s mouth almost sending Blaine over the edge right then and there.

“Get on the bed,” Kurt commanded. “On your belly with your knees tucked under, hands on the headboard. Wait for me.”

 

Blaine scrambled onto the bed, spreading his thighs wide before lowering himself so his chest was on the mattress, head on the pillow and hands firmly gripping the headboard. A thrill ran through him at the position, and he couldn’t help but arch his back even more, presenting himself. He gazed over the top of his own bicep and watched Kurt, lithe and strong and beautifully naked, disappear into his walk-in closet for a moment before re-appearing with an olive green silk scarf. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Blaine, bracing himself against the doorframe of his closet and groaning as his cock visibly twitched and his eyes went dark and feral.

            “Jesus fucking Christ, _look_ at you,” Kurt growled, stalking toward Blaine like he was a hunter and Blaine was a small, helpless animal caught in his trap. When he reached Blaine he ran the scarf along his thighs, up across his ass--the whisper of sensation as it dipped the slightest bit between his cheeks making him gasp-- and up across his back. “It brings out the green in your eyes,” Kurt whispered as he trailed the silk across Blaine’s cheek. He pressed a tiny kiss behind Blaine’s ear, then lifted his hands from the bedpost one by one, looping the scarf around the slats and tying the ends firmly but comfortably around Blaine’s wrists.

            “Give that a tug, lovely,” Kurt instructed. “And don’t worry about the fabric; it’s not real silk. It’s, um, meant to take a beating.” The slight bashfulness in Kurt’s words did nothing but turn Blaine on more, a reminder that Kurt was new to this too, that he’d never touched anyone else like this. Never tied another boy to his bedpost. Blaine pulled hard against his restraints, grinding down into the mattress a bit when he realized that he truly was trapped; that Kurt could do absolutely _anything_ he wanted to him and he couldn’t get away.

“None of that,” Kurt admonished, giving Blaine’s ass a small smack, just hard enough to sting. Blaine gasped, biting down on his lip hard as he fought to keep his hips still. “You’re not going to come until I say you can come, is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” Blaine breathed.

“Good. It looks like you’re trapped. Can you get away, lovely boy?”

Blaine pulled against the restraints again. “No,” he whimpered.

“Well then,” Kurt purred, running his hands slowly down Blaine’s back. “I suppose you’re mine to do with as I please, aren’t you?” he pulled Blaine’s cheeks apart roughly, kneading the plump flesh in his hands. “This ass…do you have any idea how glorious this ass is, sweetheart?”

Blaine just whimpered.

“So round and ripe, like a perfect juicy peach.” He bit down hard on one of his handfuls, the sharp pleasure-pain of it sending jolts to Blaine’s hole and making his cock pulse.

“Has anyone ever told you how sexy this ass is?” Kurt asked, licking over the place he had bitten with broad, slow strokes of his tongue. He glanced up at Blaine, clearly expecting an answer.

“I…y-yes,” Blaine admitted. The handful of Doms that had openly responded to Blaine during mating season had all mentioned it, making Blaine realize that the time he’d spent feeling self-conscious about his big butt had perhaps been wasted.

“Mmmm. Tell me who,” Kurt demanded, showering Blaine’s ass and thighs with tiny nips, licks and kisses as he spread the cheeks apart, thumbs dipping into the heat between them.

“Th-there was a man at the grocery store. He was older, but he wanted me. Cooper was there to keep him from pushing it, but—“

“What did he say?” Kurt bit down hard on the fullest part of Blaine’s ass.

Blaine keened loudly, bucking his hips and then giving out another cry when Kurt smacked his ass to punish him for it. “You’re going to need to keep those gorgeous hips still, lovely, or I’m going to have to give you a _real_ spanking,” he admonished. Blaine nearly bucked his hips again at the idea.

“H-he said i-it was the most fuckable ass he’d ever seen,” Blaine whispered, cheeks flaming red.

“He was right,” Kurt confirmed, ducking in to give a quick, hard lick over Blaine’s hole. Blaine _wailed_ at the unexpected sensation, somehow managing to keep his hips still even as his upper body thrashed, arms straining against the scarf. “Did you want him to fuck you?”

“I—I didn’t want to be claimed by—“

“That’s not what I asked.” Kurt ran his finger in gentle circles around Blaine’s hole, his lips and tongue traveling across one of the cheeks of his ass. “I asked, did you want him to _fuck_ you? To just _take_ you, bend you over right there in the store, show the world how well you’re built to take a cock?”

“Yes,” Blaine sobbed as Kurt licked over his hole once again. “I didn’t—I didn’t really want _him,_ but I wanted—I— _yes.”_

“Who else?” Kurt’s voice had gone rough with restrained lust.

“These guys I crossed paths with when I was jogging with my friends once. A-a friend of my mother’s. S-Sebastian.” Blaine gasped, pulling against his restraints as Kurt dove between Blaine’s cheeks, licking against his hole hard and unrelenting. Kurt kept licking, harder and deeper until he breached Blaine, working him open as Blaine fought to keep his hips still.

“Please,” Blaine whined.

“Please what?” Kurt asked, retrieving a small bottle from a bedside drawer and snapping it open.

“Please fuck me, Sir, _please,_ want you so badly—”

“I’ll just bet you do,” Kurt purred, a cool, wet finger circling Blaine’s hole and then plunging inside. “Running around with that ass of yours like a little tease, drawing all the Doms wild. You’re just _yearning_ to stretch this tiny little hole around a big, thick cock, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Blaine cried as Kurt began to stretch him, a second finger slipping in along with the first and causing an exquisite burn. “Want you, Sir, just you, only you—”

_“Only_ me,” Kurt growled into Blaine’s ear, and pushed his fingers against a spot so sweet inside of Blaine that it made him scream.

“Gonna claim you, lovely. Gonna claim this plump, perfect ass, gonna claim every fucking inch of you.”

“Yes,” Blaine sobbed.

“Check in,” Kurt demanded, settling between Blaine’s legs, the wet sound of what _had_ to be Kurt lubing up his cock making Blaine tremble in anticipation.

“Barefoot,” Blaine said. “Please, please—” he cut himself off with a gasp as his hole began to spread around the blunt tip of Kurt’s wide, wet cock.

Kurt gripped one of Blaine’s hips, grunting and swearing under his breath as he sank into Blaine, millimeter by millimeter. When he was most of the way in, he gripped Blaine’s other hip, holding him firm and steady and pulling him back until his ass slapped soundly against Kurt’s hips.

Blaine couldn’t hold back the small sounds, the gasps, the way every single bit of his body, inside and out, was completely filled by Kurt. It was beyond a physical sensation, almost too much, and if Kurt hadn’t been holding him up by the hips he wasn’t sure he would have been able to stop his legs from giving out.

Kurt leaned forward, his voice rough and breathless against Blaine’s ear. “I’m going to move now, lovely. You can move too. Show me what feels good.” He kissed the shell of Blaine’s ear. “But don’t come until I give you permission.”

Blaine’s hands scrabbled against the mattress, wrists straining against their confines as Kurt slid his thick length back slowly before plunging all the way back inside, and Blaine couldn’t help but push back against him hard, taking him in as deep as possible, pleasure and pain winding through him like an electric shock and making him keen.

Every sensation was beyond heightened; the sweat at the small of his back, the bruising clench of Kurt’s broad hands on his hips, the drag of his hard nipples against the sheet beneath him as Kurt roughly dragged Blaine’s small body back and forth with the force of his thrusts, the smack and jiggle of his ass as it bounced off Kurt’s hips, Kurt’s low grunts of pleasure as he stretched and fucked and slammed in and out of Blaine’s body, pressing into his prostate and making Blaine cry out.

“Gorgeous boy,” Kurt gasped, moving his hands to squeeze at Blaine’s ass and spread his cheeks apart, his breaths rough and erratic. “Fuck,” Kurt hissed, obviously watching as he plunged his cock into Blaine over and over again with hard, rough, deep strokes. “Look at that sweet little virgin asshole just _take_ me. You were born for this, weren’t you, sweetheart? Just built to take a nice, thick cock?”

Blaine whined and twisted in response, overwhelmed by Kurt’s arousal in combination with his own, by Kurt’s hands on his body, Kurt’s cock inside of him, Kurt’s eyes fixed on the sight of Blaine’s hole stretched around him, taking him, helplessly bound and fucked open beneath him, mercilessly and wonderfully used for Kurt’s pleasure.

He wasn’t sure precisely when began to float. Every sound from Kurt was crystal clear, every touch an explosion of torturous pleasure, but it was as if Blaine himself, the part of him that worried over details and weighed his options, was observing everything from a happy, somnolent, soft-edged distance. Kurt was there. Kurt was taking him. Had him. Would take care of him. There was nothing left to do but surrender to the ripples of pleasure and tiny bursts of delicious pain, the low, throaty murmur of Kurt’s voice as he began to delicately tease Blaine’s rock-hard cock and whisper into Blaine’s ear, telling him how amazing he was. How tight he felt. How gorgeous he looked. How he was Kurt’s perfect little fuck doll. The words echoed through him from somewhere far away, points of pleasure coiling tight in his body, and it didn’t matter how close he was. How long he had been that close. How desperate the need had become. All that mattered was Kurt. All that mattered was _don’t come until I give you permission._ So Blaine floated, pain and pleasure and torture and urgency all folded into one sweet and singular entity, and he had never felt more peaceful or more alive.

“Come, lovely,” came Kurt’s voice at last, a low growl against Blaine’s ear. “Come for me, my sweet, perfect boy.”

Blaine didn’t think. He came.

He came so hard that his body seized up, his fingers white-knuckled around the scarf as he threw his head back and screamed, only half-floating now, pleasure tearing through him like fire as Kurt buried himself deep and let out a howl and collapsed on top of Blaine.

The weight on top of him, Kurt’s cock still inside of him, Blaine’s sweat-soaked skin and chafed wrists and raw hole, all of it was absolutely perfect. Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deep, lips spreading into a smile as he exhaled and sunk into the deepest and most profound sense of security he’d ever experienced in his life.

***

When Blaine came back to himself, he was lying on his back, a cool tingle on his abdomen, belly and balls telling of where a washcloth had wiped him clean. His head was on Kurt’s softest pillow, and the blankets were pulled up to his chest. Kurt was sitting on the bed in his boxer briefs, rubbing some sort of soothing cream onto Blaine’s wrists. Kurt’s gaze on him was soft and warm, and as Blaine blinked his eyes open Kurt gave him a smile that made Blaine tingle from his head to his toes.

“Hi,” Blaine croaked, eyes widening slightly at the hoarseness in his own voice. Kurt gently lowered Blaine’s wrist to the bed and guided him into a sitting position, then lifted a glass of dark liquid, cool with condensation and sporting a bendy straw, from the bedside table. Kurt guided the straw to Blaine’s lips and Blaine sipped the drink, murmuring happily when the sweet taste of cold grape juice hit his tongue.

“How are you feeling?” Kurt asked when Blaine pulled back from the drink. Blaine smiled in response, took the glass from Kurt’s hand, returned it to the table, and surged toward Kurt to kiss his lips.

“Amazing,” Blaine whispered, pulling back. “And exhausted. And…God, _safe._ More than safe. Perfectly secure. Like I’ve never really known what safety felt like before.”

“Mmmmm, that would be the claim settling in,” Kurt answered, running his fingers through Blaine’s hair and tucking a curl behind his ear. “I feel…like I just won a gold medal and got named emperor of the known universe. It’s pretty incredible.” Kurt leaned in until their foreheads were touching. _“You’re_ pretty incredible. You…I didn’t know it was possible for anyone to be that sexy or beautiful or…just…”

“Your perfect little fuck doll?” Blaine prompted with a mischievous grin.

Kurt pulled back slightly, his cheeks aflame. “I…um. I did actually say that, didn’t I?”

Blaine laughed, catching Kurt’s hands in his own and lacing their fingers together. “Several times. And that isn’t all you said. Kurt, it was _so_ hot.”

Kurt smirked through his persistent blush. “Well, good. And you are. But now, how about being my perfect little _nap_ doll?”

Blaine groaned and shook his head and huffed out a laugh. “Did you seriously just say that to me?”

“Yes. Hush. Now lie down and cuddle me.”

Blaine laid back down obediently, lifting the covers so that Kurt could slide in beside him and nestle close, sharing the same pillow.

“Kurt?” Blaine whispered, tracing Kurt’s jaw with his thumb.

“Hmmmm?”

“I’m really glad it was you.”

Kurt smiled another one of those skin-tingling smiles, kissing Blaine’s thumb softly when it trailed across his lips. “I’m really glad it was you too,” he replied, sighing against Blaine’s skin, the edges of his fingers running across Blaine’s collar as they drifted toward a perfect slumber.


End file.
